


Late night

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirty, Fluff, Fluffy, Gender-neutral Reader, Idris isn't an actor in this, Multi, Plus-Size, Reader-Insert, Very flirty, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You welcome home Idris after a long evening at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night

I jolted awake at the sound of my front door slamming shut. I glanced at the clock and sighed a breath of relief knowing it was just Idris returning home late from work. Idris had to stay at the office to put in some extra work.

 

We don't see each other very much (at least awake.) because of our busy schedules and conflicting hours. Believe me when I tell you that eating dinner with out my husband almost every night has become old. Pushing myself out of bed, I decided to greet him. Considering he had a late night and could use some TLC. I also just really missed him.

 

I slipped my robe on and tied it before opening the door and shuffling my way down the hall. Idris was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a small glass of what ever hard liquor he chose tonight. His suit jacket thrown carelessly on to the chair across the room. He sensed my presence and turned his attention to me. Obviously a little surprised to see that I was standing there and wide awake.

 

He sets his glass on the coffee table in front of him and smiles "What do you think you're doing up out of bed, hm?" He jokes and sits up a little bit straighter.

 

"I guess I couldn't resist the urge to see you." I make my way over to him and lean down a bit to press a few kisses to his full lips. He grabs my hand pulls me a little. "Come here, Darlin'." He says as he pulls me down to sit on his lap. One arm wraps around my waist and the other drapes across my thighs.

 

We settle together comfortably and I begin to stroke his stubbled cheek softly while my hand rests behind his neck. "How was your day, big guy?" He smirks at the nick name I've given him. He sighs deeply "Tedious... and absolutely stressful.I swear they wouldn't get anywhere without me there." He was probably right. Idris is the most hard working person I know, which is why I never give him a hard time about his schedule. It's in his nature to work as much and as hard as he does. "Honestly, I would rather not delve in to it. I'm home now, the day is over."

 

His fingers dance across the top of my thigh. "How about you, love? You have that new teacher's assistant." Idris adjusts our position to be a bit more comfortable. "He's alright. He's a bit quiet, but it might just be from nerves." Idris laughs a little. "Oh yes. I remember your first day as an assistant. You poor thing." I couldn't stop myself from blushing and hiding my face in Idris's neck.

 

On my first day during my lunch break I ran in to the bathroom and I called Idris in tears. I thought the teacher I was assisting was a complete dick head and he talked to me like I was an idiot. I was also a bit intimidated by him and it put me off my game completely. I still cringe at the thought of me sitting in the stall blubbering over the phone to Idris. Luckily, he was able to calm me down and I was able to continue on with my day as if nothing happened. 

 

"I'm sure he'll feel more comfortable tomorrow. If he's working with you, I know he'll enjoy this experience." Idris continued. "I have to say, he's quite a lucky bastard." I laughed a little. "Well aren't you charming." I stroked his hair a few times and brought myself closer to kiss him. 

 

Idris hummed "How do you think I got you to marry me?" He said between kisses. His hand worked it's way under my robe to grope my thigh. I may not be the smallest person and I definitely consider myself to be plus size, but my husband seemed to enjoy my body. 

 

Idris untied my robe to reveal a simple old shirt from college and a pair of sleeping shorts. "Sexy." He jokingly commented. I giggled a bit "You're such a smart ass." I returned to our kissing as he placed his hand underneath my shirt to feel the curve of my waist and hips. His rough hands worshipping my body never failed to give me goose bumps. "Can I take you to bed, love?" I wasn't expecting the night to turn in to this, but it had been so long and I knew we both needed each other. I answered him by quickly jumping off his lap to pull him from the couch and down the hallway to our bedroom. The both of us laughing from excitement as we stumbled through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so this is my first time writing fan fiction in three years and my first time posting it on here. It's a bit rushed, but I really just wanted to put something out there for now. I might delete and repost a better version of this in the future, but I'm just looking for some feedback for now. (Also I don't own a computer that works so I had to type this all up on my phone)


End file.
